


Something Incredible

by mystrangedarkson



Series: Sanders Sides Ficlets [5]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, musical theater, patton and logan are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystrangedarkson/pseuds/mystrangedarkson
Summary: Soulmate AU where the voice in your head (your inner monologue) is your soulmate's voice. Yet another super fluffy soulmate AU





	Something Incredible

Everyone knew that the voice of one’s inner monologue, the voice they thought in, was their soulmate’s voice. In all of Logan’s research, he didn’t find a single instance where the voice did anything but talk. Logan’s, however,  _ **sang**_.

It didn’t sing constantly, just most of the time. And when it wasn’t singing, it sounded self-important, like they thought they were royalty. It should have driven Logan crazy, given his rational, grounded personality. Instead, he found it extremely endearing. Whoever they are, they must be a force of nature with so much passion and vivacity, they were sure to turn Logan’s methodical, heavily regimented life on its head. He couldn’t wait to meet them.

-

“Patton, must I go with you? You know I’m not one for musical theater.” Logan had never understood his brother’s love for musicals. Usually, Patton accepted that and didn’t push him to go with him to every single local production of any and every show.  _Why is this one so different?_

“Come on, Lo. First of all, it’s my birthday. Second, I really think you’ll like this one. You’re always going on about the inconsistencies and logical fallacies of organized religion, and this is literally a show about those exact things.”

“Very well,” Logan sighed, “It certainly sounds less inane than your usual shows.”

“Yay! Now make sure you’re ready to go when I get there. I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes.”

Logan sighed again as he hung up the phone. Knowing Patton, it would be at least 45 minutes.

-

As anticipated, Patton was late (“I’m sorry! You know it’s illegal to move a cat that’s asleep on you!”) so they barely made it to the theater on time. Logan braced himself for what he was sure to be a mediocre performance of a cheesy opening number.

“Hello! My name is Elder Price, and I would like to share with you the most amazing book.”  _Falsehood. There is no single most- WAIT. That voice. I can’t believe it. Can it be?_ Logan spent the rest of the first act comparing the lead actor to the voice in his head.

He was practically shaking with excitement and nerves when the lights came up for intermission.

“Hey Patton?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“First of all, I’m older than you. Don’t call me that. Second, hypothetically speaking, how would one go about meeting the lead actor...” Logan flipped through the program, “Roman Prince?”  _God, that’s such a fitting name. Is it possible to love someone before even meeting them?_

“Well, that depends. Why? OH MY GOD LO IS IT HIM? Is Roman your singer?” Patton literally started bouncing in his seat.

“I think so, Pat. I need to meet him” Logan confessed, blushing.

“You’re in luck, brother mine. I happen to be really good friends with the co-lead. I’ll get you that meeting after the show.”

“I love you so much, Patton. Not just for facilitating the meeting. For so many things. I often feel like I don’t tell you that enough.”

“Awww I love you too, Logan. Look at you, love making you all mushy before you’ve even met him.”

“... Shut up.”

-

Following the final bows, Logan waited anxiously as Patton went to talk to his friend backstage. After what felt like an eternity, Patton came back with Roman. Logan’s mind was racing almost as fast as his heart. It wasn’t long before Logan could hear what the Patton was saying.

“Seriously, Roman, that was something increeeediblleeeee!” Patton sang the last words as they often appeared in the show. “And speaking of incredible, you really should meet my brother, Logan. He absolutely  ** _loved_**  the show. Ah, here he is!”

“Logan, this is Roman Prince, the lead from tonight. Roman, this is my brother, Logan Sanders.”

“Patton says you enjoyed the show! It really is the support of the community that makes it all worth it.”

“Truthfully, I was not a fan of musical theater until tonight. You have a marvelous voice.”

“Sweet Barbara Streisand! It’s you!”

“So it would seem.”

Neither of them noticed that Patton had walked away immediately after introducing them.


End file.
